The present invention relates generally to pet grooming devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to devices used to remove fleas from pets. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful as a means for drawing fleas from a dog or cat into a vacuum system, filtering these fleas from the airstream, and subsequently executing these fleas.
Flea removal is a recurrent problem typically associated with the ownership of household pets. Pet owners often invest significant amounts of time and money in the continuous battle against these tiny, pesky creatures. Flea shampoos, treated collars, chemical dips, sprays, powders, combs, diet supplements, etc., are all used in what may be a futile attempt to ward off or eradicate the fleas infesting their pets.
Many of these methods for flea removal include harsh chemicals that may be dangerous not only to the pet, but to the pet owner as well. Pet owners may be unwilling to immerse their beloved pet in a vat of flea dip or douse them with a harmful powder or sprayxe2x80x94if there is a chance of a toxic reaction to that chemical. Consequently, several devices have been patented which are designed to mechanically remove the fleas from the pet without the direct use of harsh chemicals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,329, which issued in 1986 to Shores for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cVacuum Assisted Flea Combing Devicexe2x80x9d (the xe2x80x9c""329 patentxe2x80x9d), discloses a vacuum device which may be used to remove fleas from long-haired and short-haired pets. The device of the ""329 patent includes a flea comb attached to a vacuum canister via a typical vacuum hose.
Located along the hose is a flea trapping chamber with a porous filter treated with insecticide to trap and kill the fleas before they are drawn into the vacuum canister. It appears that the filter medium would likely allow fleas to pass through it and into the canister without being killed. It also appears that the device of the ""329 patent would draw an abundance of pet hair into the system which may clog the flea comb or the filter to the point where the device of the ""329 patent would be ineffective for flea removal. Furthermore, the device of the ""329 patent does not include a light that would effectively illuminate the work area on the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,147, which issued in 1988 to Armbruster for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cPet Groomer And Flea Annihilatorxe2x80x9d (the xe2x80x9c""147 patentxe2x80x9d), discloses another such vacuum device that may be used to remove and annihilate fleas from a dog or cat. The device of the ""147 patent includes a vacuum motor, a flexible hose, a disposable vacuum cleaner type bag and interchangeable attachments for performing various grooming and flea removing procedures.
The device of the ""147 patent further includes an electric grid which may be energized during operation of the device to kill any fleas which pass through the system. The device of the ""147 patent appears to contain pitfalls similar to those of the device of the ""329 patent discussed above. In other words, it appears that the electric grid would allow many of the fleas to pass through the system without being executed. Moreover, the vacuum cleaner type bag may then allow these living fleas to pass through the system without being trapped for disposal. Finally, the device of the ""147 patent does not include a light source to illuminate the target area of the grooming attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,583, which issued in 1984 to Planty for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cFlea-Vacuumxe2x80x9d (the xe2x80x9c""583 patentxe2x80x9d), discloses another vacuum device for removing fleas from a pet. The device of the ""583 patent includes a hand held combing apparatus attached to a vacuum canister. The hand held combing apparatus further includes interchangeable and detachable combs and a disposable paper container for the entrapment and disposal of fleas.
The device of the ""583 patent, like the other patents discussed above, also appears to be ineffective for the proper removal of fleas from a household pet. The paper filter is not treated with a pesticide to execute the fleas trapped within. Therefore, many of the fleas passing trapped within the paper filter would likely escape when the filter is thrown away. The device of the ""583 patent also appears likely to be easily clogged by pet hair traveling through the system. Finally, the device of the ""583 patent also does not include a light for illuminating the area of the pet needing flea removal.
In light of the problems associated with the above discussed flea removal devices, there is a need for a device which can be used to effectively trap all fleas entering the vacuum system. There is also a need for a flea removal device that can be used to effectively kill all fleas which are trapped within the filter medium. Moreover, there is a need for a flea removal device which minimizes clogging of the vacuum system by pet hair. Finally, there is a need for a flea removal device that includes a light properly attached to the workpiece to sufficiently illuminate the area on the pet needing treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pet vacuum which effectively traps all fleas that are drawn into the device by the vacuum pump. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pet vacuum which effectively executes all fleas trapped within the device. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pet vacuum that is unlikely to become clogged by pet hair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pet vacuum which includes a light attached to a flea remover that will effectively illuminate the target area of the device. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pet vacuum which is unobtrusive and unlikely to upset or scare an animal being groomed with the device. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pet vacuum which is easy to use, relatively easy to manufacture and relatively cost effective.
The pet vacuum of the present invention includes a canister, a vacuum pump, a flea remover, and a vacuum line having a proximal end and a distal end leading from the vacuum pump to the flea remover. The top of the canister is formed with external threads that cooperate with internal threads formed in the bottom of the vacuum pump to allow the vacuum pump to be screwed onto the canister.
The canister is filled with a fluid, such as water treated with pesticide, to trap and kill fleas as they are drawn into the pet vacuum. The flea remover includes a housing having a pistol shape for easy grasping and use. The flea remover also includes a tip formed with an orifice. The distal end of the vacuum line terminates at the orifice formed in the tip of the flea remover. When a flea is drawn into the flea remover, it travels the length of the vacuum line until it is deposited in the canister.
The flea remover also includes a light source attached near the tip of the housing. The light source is designed so that it will illuminate the target area of the flea remover. The flea remover may also include a trigger actuated air valve that the vacuum line is routed through within the housing. The valve is normally closed to block the flow of air through the pet vacuum when not needed. However, when the user finds a flea on his or her pet, he or she may squeeze the trigger, located in the handle, to open the valve and draw the flea into the canister.
The pet vacuum provides a device which effectively traps all fleas that are drawn into the device by the vacuum pump. The pet vacuum also effectively euthanizes all fleas that are trapped within the device. Additionally, it is unlikely that the pet vacuum of the present invention will be easily clogged by pet hair. The pet vacuum also includes a light that effectively illuminates the target area of the device. Finally, the pet vacuum of the present invention provides a device which is unobtrusive and unlikely to upset or scare animals being groomed with the device.